Eric and Pam Ellender
Real Names: Eric Ross and Pamela Maxine Ellender Nicknames: Pam (Pamela) Location: Sulphur, Louisiana Date: February 11, 1991 Case Details: Eric and Pam Ellender were a young married couple living in Sulphur, Louisana. He worked for her father, Huey Littleton, and the Ellenders lived close to them. On February 11, 1991, they were found shot to death in their bed with their infant daughter nearby surviving unscathed. The day after the murders, police in Baton Rouge arrested eighteen-year-old Chris Prudhomme and three other men who were in possession of Eric's car, which had been stolen the night of the murders. Police questioned Chris who soon confessed to the crime. He stated that he used an automatic shotgun found in Eric and Pam's house to shoot them. He stated that he had no remorse for the murders and was actually glad that he killed them. Seventeen days later, he was found hanging in his cell unconscious; he died a few hours later. A suicide note was found in there which said he claimed full responsibility for the murders, stating that he enjoyed "taking those two individuals' lives". After the suicide, police closed the case. However, Huey felt that there was more to the case and that more people were responsible. He believes that Chris was part of a Satanic cult called "SKATERS", an acronym for "Satan's Kids Against the Establishment". He soon learned from a girlfriend of one of the alleged cult members about a meeting that took place the morning after the murders. The cult members apparently made up a story for Chris to tell the police when he would be arrested in order to keep another member who also involved from being implicated. She told him that Chris and an accomplice broke into Eric and Pam's house planning only to burglarize it. However, they were high on LSD and they ended up murdering them instead. Huey began to interview more witnesses, and found one with a shocking story. Nickie Alderson told him that shortly after the murders, the SKATERS were hosting a party at Eric and Pam's house. When she arrived, she saw Chris and several other people that she knew sitting around there doing drugs. She had no idea that there were two bodies in there until the next morning when she had seen it on TV. Huey asked the police department to reopen the investigation and look into the evidence that he had located. However, the authorities felt that it was not credible and that there was also none of a party at the crime scene. However, he did find one other witness who seemed to confim Nickie's story about a party at Eric and Pam's house. Chip Richard claimed to have seen videos that were made there that showed them being murdered and then sexually molested after death. After Chris' death, Robert Adkins became another key figure in the case. He was one of the three men that were arrested with Chris in Baton Rouge the day after the murders. While out on bail, he allegedly told his friend, Shawn Moody, that he was present when Chris killed Eric and Pam. He said that they had been looking around for valuables and had found Eric's gun. When they went into the bedroom, Pam woke up and Chris shot her. Then, when Eric woke up Chris shot him as well. However, Robert allegedly told Chip that Chris had never killed anyone, and that the SKATERS made him take the blame for the murders because he was going to be the leader of the cult. Then another crucial witness came forward. Pearl Fruge told Huey that her cousin, Kim Manuel, was in the house at the time of the murders. The next day, she recorded a conversation that she had with Kim about the murders. Kim described them in accurate detail but she never admitted being in the house at the time. She even said that Chris planned to kill the baby as well but an accomplice stopped him. Pearl decided to take the tape to a grand jury, and after hearing this and other testimony, they returned with an indictment of two counts of second-degree murder against Kim. It is believed that the indictment was done in order to get Pearl to tell police the names of others involved in the murders. However, this was unsuccessful, and her attorney called a press conference, claiming that she was lying and that the conversation on the tape was scripted. She, however, says that what she told was the truth and that the tape was not faked. One year later, the charges against Kim were dropped and Huey has since lost most credibility with authorities. Huey will continue to work until everyone involved in the murders are brought to justice. Chris prudhomme1.jpg|Chris Prudhomme robert adkins.jpg|Robert Adkins Suspects: Chris Prudhomme was believed to be the sole killer by authorities. However, Huey Littleton believes that there were several others involved in the murders, including Robert Adkins and Kim Manuel. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the February 24, 1995 episode. Results: Solved. On February 9, 1995, Robert Adkins was indicted for the murders. Phillip LeDeoux and Kurt Reese were charged as accessories after the fact. They were the ones originally arrested along with Chris Prudhomme in 1991. Five years later, Robert entered a plea of two counts of manslaughter. The District Court Judge sentenced him to two 20-year sentences to run concurrently with credit for four years served for helping steal Eric's car. However, the judge suspended the 16-year sentence and placed him on five years probation. He soon violated probation on several occasions times and received minor punishment for the probation violation. Phillip LeDeoux was found guilty of being an accessory after the fact and was sentenced to four years in prison. Kurt Reese pleaded guilty to being an accessory after the fact and was sentenced to two years in prison. Authorities no longer believe that anyone else was involved in the murders and the case is now considered closed. Sadly, Huey passed away on July 15, 2019 at the age of eighty-three. Links: * Eric and Pam Ellender on Unsolved.com * Suspect's suicide won't end murder probe * State v. Robert Adkins (1997) * 6 years later, murder case still bleeds * Once-closed murder case still festers * Ieyoub says no new evidence in Ellender Murders * Adkins Pleads to Manslaughter in Ellender Killings * SitcomsOnline Discussion of the Ellenders (includes articles) * Pam and Eric Ellender on Find a Grave ---- Category:Louisiana Category:1991 Category:Murder Category:Conspiracy Cases Category:Cult-Related Cases Category:Solved